


A Show of Trust

by KandiSheek



Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Banter, Blindfolds, Dom Drop, Dom Tony Stark, Dom/sub Undertones, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Gentle Sex, Hurt/Comfort, Kinktober, Kinktober 2020, Light Bondage, M/M, Men Crying, Porn with Feelings, Praise Kink, Safeword Use, Sub Steve Rogers, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Trauma, Trust
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:14:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27738247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KandiSheek/pseuds/KandiSheek
Summary: Tony safewords. Steve is there for him, always.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Tony Stark
Series: Kinktober 2020 [25]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1948957
Comments: 38
Kudos: 322





	A Show of Trust

**Author's Note:**

> It's been a minute since I've written gentle sex, huh. Anyway, this is probably the fluffiest thing I've ever written for Kinktober, so just see this as a palate cleanser for all the weird porn I've written this year xD Thanks for reading and I'll see you in the next one!
> 
> Kinktober Prompt 25: Praise Kink

“You know our word,” Tony said quietly, sitting down on the bed where Steve was already kneeling, completely naked with his hands behind his back. “Tell me.”

“Jocasta,” Steve said dutifully and Tony smiled, brushing Steve's hair behind his ear.

“Good boy.” He held up the blindfold. "One more piece and then I'll have my way with you."

“Okay.” Steve's eyes were so warm that it almost seemed a shame to hide them away. But Tony knew how good it could feel to be deprived of your senses, unable to do anything but take whatever was given, the sweet thrill of anticipation. He hadn't done it in years but he wanted to give that to Steve.

The fabric fit snugly over Steve's eyes and Tony brushed his hair away from his forehead to press a kiss to it, running his hands down Steve's sides.

"So handsome. Look at you."

Steve's lips quirked up. "Well, I would, but..."

"The _sass_." Tony grinned, reveling in the way Steve arched into his touch when he traced his abs with the tips of his fingers. "What did I do to deserve you?"

It came out a little less teasing than intended and Steve smiled, nuzzling into his palm.

"I could ask you the same thing."

Tony disagreed but he kept that to himself. Instead he leaned over to trail gentle kisses down the side of Steve's neck, running his hands over his shoulder blades. Steve sighed happily, tipping his head back to give Tony better access, and Tony's grip tightened, heart clenching at the easy show of trust.

"I love you," he said quietly and Steve leaned down to blindly press a kiss to Tony's hair. It landed on his ear and they both chuckled as Tony turned to fit their mouths together properly, gently coaxing Steve's lips open. He got lost in the rhythm immediately, enjoying the shivers that every touch of Steve's tongue sent down his spine.

His hands wandered down until he could cup Steve's ass, squeezing just hard enough that Steve's hips jerked into his. Tony ground forward in time with his kisses, rocking them lazily to enjoy the friction without any urgency behind it.

Steve moaned when Tony finally moved on to nip at his jaw, kissing his way down to his neck and then his chest, alternating between his mouth and fingers as he sought out all the spots that made Steve's breathing hitch. It still astounded him sometimes, that Steve had chosen him of all people, that he let Tony touch him in all the ways he wanted. Tony was one lucky son of a bitch.

“Could you – yeah,” Steve groaned when Tony ran his fingers down the length of his cock, circling his thumb over the head to catch the precome already gathered there. He brought his hand up to suck it into his mouth, allowing himself to make a wet sound that made Steve shiver. Tony watched as goosebumps bloomed on Steve's skin.

“I love the way you taste,” he said and Steve made a small noise, his hips kicking up into nothing. Tony watched hungrily as Steve bit his lip before his mouth dropped open in a gasp.

“Please.”

“You look so good like this.” Tony put a hand on Steve's chest, feeling his heart pound under all those muscles. “So beautiful. I could look at you all day.”

Steve was already breathing heavily and Tony smiled, wrapping a hand around the back of Steve's neck to reel him in until they were sharing the same air.

“Always so good for me. I love you.”

“I love you too,” Steve said, his cheeks flushed a ruddy pink that Tony couldn't resist pressing a kiss to.

“What do you want?” Tony asked, pressing closer until they were chest to chest, their cocks grinding against each other. “Just this? Or do you want my hands? My mouth?”

Steve laughed breathlessly. “All of the above?”

“Okay.” Tony pressed a kiss behind Steve's ear before he moved back and urged Steve forward until he was sitting right on the edge of the bed. “Is that comfortable, sweetheart?”

Steve rolled his shoulders to test the bonds before he nodded. “Yeah.”

“Alright.” Tony held on to Steve's thighs as he went to his knees, spreading them open and –

“Did you put down a pillow?”

Tony paused. “What?”

“For your knees. You said they felt sore last time.”

Tony wanted to be annoyed at the reminder but he was struck by such overwhelming fondness that the jab at his age wasn't even a passing thought.

“Okay, sure. Give me a second.” He grabbed the flat pillow off the chair next to his bed and pushed it under his knees, shuffling forward until he could comfortably kneel between Steve's thighs. “There. Happy?”

“Very,” Steve said with a smile and Tony couldn't help the way his lips quirked up in response as he leaned in and pressed a kiss to Steve's cock. His smile widened when Steve gasped.

“Is this what you wanted?”

Steve breathed out heavily, his head falling forward when Tony grabbed him firmly, swirling his tongue around the head. “You're always what I want.”

“Sap,” Tony said, belying the way his heart swelled in his chest. “You can come whenever you want. Just enjoy it.”

“Okay,” Steve said breathlessly, his thighs tensing when Tony wrapped his mouth around him, sucking shallowly on the head. He relaxed again a moment later, apparently following Tony's directions, and Tony smiled as he opened his mouth wide and went down, his hand wrapped around where his lips didn't reach. Steve sighed blissfully and it only made Tony want to do better, bringing his other hand up to gently cup his balls.

He'd noticed very early on just how sensitive Steve was after the serum, how easy it was to make him come. It never failed to make blood rush to his cock, to watch Steve writhe and gasp at the slightest of touches. Steve had told him once that it had been hard in the beginning to control his libido in every day life, but now that he'd found his balance it apparently felt even better when he _did_ let go, let himself feel every touch as strongly as his body was capable of. Tony loved to give him that.

“Fuck,” Steve moaned when Tony tugged ever so gently on his balls, rolling them in his palm as he trailed his tongue all along the underside of his cock, tracing circles into the flesh. Tony could hear the rope creak where Steve's biceps were straining against it as his thighs trembled with the effort of holding still. He slipped off his cock, taking over with firm strokes of his hand, and Steve's back bowed, mouth dropping open as he arched into Tony's grip.

“Feels good?” Tony asked and Steve's head dropped forward, pulling Tony's attention back to the blindfold over his eyes, black and unassuming –

Something in him froze, the sight of Steve's hair, matted with sweat – wet, plastered to his forehead because it was wet – _water_ – mouth panting for air, fuck, there wasn't enough air and they had covered his eyes – _Tony_ had covered his eyes and Steve was panting for air –

A groan – _pain, I won't tell them, I won't tell them_ – it was cold and dark and Tony couldn't see because they covered his eyes –

“Tony?” he heard from somewhere very far away, the pounding of his heart drowning out everything else as he focused on breathing but there was no air, he needed to stop, fuck, he needed – 

“Jocasta,” Tony croaked out, flinching when the muscles on either side of him tightened, fuck, he didn't want to go back in the water –

A loud ripping noise made him yelp, eyes squeezing shut, and then there were hands on his shoulders, grabbing him gently but firmly and Tony finally managed to draw a breath.

“Hey. It's just me, you're okay, shh...” Tony didn't realize he was crying until he felt Steve wipe the wetness off his cheek right before Steve moved off the bed and wrapped his arms around him. A choked noise tore from his throat as Tony slumped into him, clutching at Steve's face, his fingers trembling on the fabric that Steve had tugged down to his neck.

“Take it off,” Tony said shakily. “The – please –“

Steve didn't bother with the knot, just ripped it clean off his neck, and something in Tony sagged with relief, his lungs unclenching as he sucked in much needed air. The warmth of Steve's breath on the side of his face was like a balm to his erratic heart and soon enough Tony found himself relaxing in his hold, his heartbeat slowing down to a semblance of normal.

But the rush of relief was followed by the reality of what just happened, bringing a lump to his throat.

“I'm sorry,” he croaked and Steve's arms tightened around him, pushing his face into the crook of Steve's neck.

“You have nothing to be sorry for,” Steve said firmly, rubbing circles into Tony's back. “And... I understand if you don't want to talk about it right now, but... could you tell me what –“

“Afghanistan,” Tony said even though that probably didn't make sense without context, but Steve nodded, bringing a hand up to run through Tony's hair.

“Was it the blindfold?”

Tony took a shaky breath, making a conscious effort to let it out slowly. “They used to... I don't know why I forgot, but...”

“It's okay,” Steve said gently and when Tony pulled he back he found a small smile on his face. “We tried something and it didn't work out. That's absolutely fine by me.”

“Yeah,” Tony said, his voice still a little rough, and Steve reached up to wipe Tony's cheek with his thumb.

“Do you want a glass of water? Or I could get you some–“

Steve choked when Tony suddenly gripped his cock, giving him an incredulous look. Tony ignored him, shuffling closer as he stroked him back to full hardness, which barely took five seconds. That serum really was a miracle.

“Tony, wait. Don't you –“ Steve grunted, grabbing Tony's wrist to hold him still as he searched his eyes. “Are you sure? We don't have to –“

“I'm okay.” Tony kissed him gently, reveling in the soft give of Steve's mouth when it dropped open in pleasure as Tony started stroking him again. He twitched when Steve's hand curled around his cock in return, giving it a gentle squeeze, and Tony couldn't help the way his hips kicked forward into the touch.

They settled into a quick rhythm, not breaking their kiss once as they jerked each other off, pulling out all the little tricks that they had learned about one another. It didn't take long before they were both breathing too heavily to keep kissing, instead resting their foreheads together as they watched their hands give each other pleasure. Steve came first, a small grunt lodged in his throat as he spilled all over Tony's hand and thigh, and Tony wasn't far behind, riding out his orgasm with jerky thrusts until he was spent, his muscles soft and rubbery.

They cleaned up in silence, trading kisses in the shower and brushing their teeth side by side. It wasn't until they climbed into bed and Steve turned off the light that Tony became aware of the pressure in his chest, sitting right below the arc reactor like an itch he couldn't ignore.

“Good night,” Steve said sleepily and Tony hummed, closing his eyes and trying to clear his head. Tonight might not have gone the way he wanted, but it had still been good. He didn't want to ruin it now.

But the longer he laid there in the dark, Steve's arm a warm weight across his chest, the colder his own body felt, his skin itchy and tense like it had become too small to contain him. He tried to ignore it but the pressure only grew until it started making his heart pound, his mind buzzing so loudly it felt like he had tinnitus. He'd really fucked this up and the realization made him inhale sharply, cursing himself when Steve stiffened against him, lifting his head off Tony's chest.

“Tony? You awake?”

Tony wanted to answer but his tongue was stuck to the roof of his mouth. Steve twisted to the side to turn on the light on their nightstand before he sat up and looked at Tony, his face falling when their eyes met.

“Oh, sweetheart. What's wrong?”

Tony could feel tears well up in his eyes and he couldn't stop them from escaping, something in him winding tighter and tighter with shame and the feeling that he'd done something _wrong_.

“I don't know,” he gasped out and Steve laid down to pull him into his arms, stroking Tony's hair so softly that it tore a sob from him. “I'm sorry.”

“What are you sorry for?” Steve asked gently and Tony clung to him with trembling fingers. Or maybe his whole body was trembling, it was hard to tell.

“I just... I feel like I really fucked up.”

Steve's grip tightened before he seemed to consciously relax, pulling him closer until Tony was lying on top of him, his head buried in Steve's neck. “You did nothing wrong, Tony. Nothing at all.”

“I feel like I did,” he said weakly and Steve sighed, rubbing a hand across his back.

“I know. But that's just your brain playing tricks on you. You did nothing wrong.”

Tony shook his head and Steve leaned down to kiss him softly, with just the right amount of pressure to make Tony melt into it despite everything.

“You didn't,” Steve reassured him, his eyes gentle but serious when he pulled back to look at him. “I'd tell you if you did, you know that.”

Tony did know that. “Yeah,” he said, finally feeling some of that awful tension unwind and Steve smiled, pressing a kiss to his forehead.

“Tonight was lovely, Tony. You were amazing.”

Tony sucked in a breath.

“So good.” Steve pressed a kiss to the side of his neck. “I love you.”

Tony nodded, laying his head down right over Steve's heart to let it lull him to sleep, eyes finally drifting shut.

“Yeah. I love you too.”


End file.
